The Storm and the Cloud Belong Together
by Shaariin13
Summary: "Hayato."I looked up and, lo and behold, my violent, bipolar carnivore of a best friend for four years now, Hibari Kyoya, stands in front of me, his usually unruffled countenance unruly. "I need your help." A neglected Cloud and a scheming Storm lead to a very jealous Bronco. D18. 8059. Set in bunnylovez8059's Failed Confessions universe. Rated T for suggestive scenes


**Title: **The Storm and the Cloud Belong Together

**Author:** Shaariin13

**Word Count: **2,100 (details and A/Ns exclusive)

**Prompt:** bunnylovez8059's fic: Failed Confessions. I was reading some 8059 fics when I encountered it. A plot bunny ambushed me, about how Dino would react if he came to the (utterly wrong) conclusion that Hibari _did _fall for Gokudera.

**Rating: **T for homosexuality, coarse language, and slightly suggestive themes and scenes (if anyone thinks it should be put to M, please, don't hesitate to tell me)

**Warnings:** D18, 8059 (they're never gone, are they? :D), homosexuality, slightly coarse language, OOC-ness, takes place a few weeks before Cornflakes and after bunnylovez8059's** Failed Confessions**. NOTE: Read that first or some of the things here will NOT make sense. Even if the title seems 1859, it's really D18 with some 8059.

**Summary:** "Hayato."I looked up and, lo and behold, my violent, bipolar carnivore of a best friend for four years now, Hibari Kyoya, stands in front of me, his usually unruffled countenance unruly. "I need your help." A neglected Cloud and a scheming Storm lead to a very jealous Bronco. D18. 8059. Set in bunnylovez8059's Failed Confessions universe. Rated T for homosexuality, coarse language, and slightly suggestive themes and scenes.

**A/N:** Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday, happy birthday~ Happy birthday to me~ Yeah, it's my 18th birthday on Monday! I consider this as a gift to myself: my very first D18 fic! (get it? **18**th birthday; D**18** fic? No? Nevermind) orz Sorry if they're OOC, guys. This is my first time writing for Dino and Kyoya; I haven't grasped their little quirks and gestures at all yet, so please, if you think it's a fail, I'm sorry! At least I tried! Oh, and thanks to dear little **bunnylovez8059** for giving me permission to use her 'Failed Confessions' universe for this fic! Thanks so much! Oh yeah, you guys are prolly wondering why I'm posting this now when my birthday's still around 3 days away. I'll be deployed to some high schools starting next week to observe how students behave in class. It'll span about 2 months, so I probably won't be around FFN that much during that period. I'll miss you guys! Consider this as my apology, as well!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; that belongs to Akira Amano. I also do not own the original storyline of this fic; that's bunnylovez8059's. I do, however, own this certain plotline :D

* * *

"Hayato."

I looked up and, lo and behold, my violent, bipolar carnivore of a best friend for four years now, Hibari Kyoya, stands in front of me, his usually unruffled countenance unruly. There was a knot on his forehead and his lips were tightly pressed into a thin line (for those who aren't as close to him, this is common, but for someone who made out and nearly 'did it' with him four years ago and been his best friend ever since, the tension is so blatantly there). There are also faint shadows under his eyes; barely there, but very noticeable if you've seen that face barely an inch from your own.

"Kyoya," I acknowledged, setting down the book I was reading on the coffee table in front of me, taking my glasses off afterwards. "What's wrong?" I asked, gesturing the single seater in front of me.

He takes it, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on clasped hands.

"I…" he hesitates. I wait for him to tell me of his own accord. Even in a dilemma, Kyoya is still Kyoya. You can never force him to do anything he isn't prepared, ready or decided to do, even if it's for his own good (_especially_ if it's for his own good).

After a few moments, he straightens in his seat and looks me in the eye. "I need your help."

* * *

Lately, Kyoya hangs out with Smokin' Bomb even more than usual, and most of the time, they are unaccompanied by said bomber's boyfriend, Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi.

Some days, the two of them just vanish for long periods of time and, upon returning, sport disheveled clothes, pink cheeks and glazed eyes.

I know I shouldn't be suspicious, since Yamamoto seems to disappear along with them, but more often than not, the ex-baseball star sits across from me during my visits, his lighthearted laughs echoing around the room.

Along with that, there's also this painful fact that Kyoya seems hesitant to be in my company unless necessary, and when he reaches breaking point, he flees with his 'best friend' hot on his heels.

I have no idea why he's suddenly so distant now.

Admittedly, I got to spend less and less time with Kyoya lately, and the marital requests pouring in from different families are not helping matters. Just a few weeks ago, I saw Kyoya wear a pained expression as Romario dumped another platter of the blasted proposals onto my desk. And that was when the extensive hours spent with my little brother's Storm Guardian started.

Could it be that Kyoya was simply lonely and wanted affection from someone he was close to and familiar with? I crossed the thought out. Kyoya was too proud to ask for help, even from his own best friend.

My eyes bulged and I straightened in my seat when a certain notion popped in my mind.

Could it be…?

I deflate to my seat.

Could it be that, this time, Kyoya _did_ fall in love with Gokudera Hayato?

* * *

"Hibari, are you really sure about this?" Takeshi asked.

It was one of those times when Kyoya camps out in my and Takeshi's room when he can't keep being stoic and unaffected around the Bucking Bronco. This time, Takeshi went after us when he saw how shaken Kyoya had gotten recently.

"Jeez, Kyouya," I whispered as I wound my hands onto silken strands. The carnivore was lying prone on the California King Bed, head on my lap and arms wound tightly on my waist. Takeshi had pulled up a chair in front of me and was watching the broken former prefect with worried eyes.

"I thought we were both on the cruise ship?"* I continued. "It seems we've _really_ traded places. It reminds me of the day you tried to confess to Bronco then got drunk." I straightened a bit at that. "You aren't drunk, are you? You only get clingy when you're drunk."**

"The requests pile higher and higher each day," he whispers instead, looking up. His eyes are glazed with unshed tears and his cheeks pink like the sakura blossoms he hated so much.

My eyes met Takeshi's in mutual understanding. _Ah, the marriage proposals that other Famiglias send to Dino,_ we both thought.

"You'll get by, Kyoya," I promised as I hugged him back, while Takeshi laid a sympathetic hand on the Cloud's shoulder. "You'll get by. I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

"You're really going to pull this through, aren't you, Hayato?" I asked, a little queasy. Hayato's plan on fixing Dino-san and Hibari's problem doesn't settle with me all that well. "I'm having a bad feeling about this," I went on.

He simply scoffed, smiling his 'I have a plan and it'll blow up in your face, Fucker!' smile. "Tone it down a little, Baseball Idiot; everything'll be fine!" Usually, Hayato only calls me his old nicknames when he's really excited, when he, quote: "feels like we're in middle school again."

I sigh, and smile despite my nervousness. A determined Hayato is so cute!

He looks at me with a frown. "What are you smiling at?" he asks, suspicious.

I shook my head, still smiling. Then, my face draws into a serious expression. I pull him towards me and encase him in a huge hug.

"Good luck, Hayato," I breathed to his ear. "I'll be here when you need me." I nuzzled his fine silver tresses, inhaling his scent of lilies, roses and gunpowder.

I might not be able to see his face, but I know that he is bright red by now, as red as his unruly storm flames.

"Idiot," he whispers back, snuggling onto my chest.

"Your idiot," I shot back, before extracting myself from him. I land a brief kiss to his lips before muttering a silent "Good luck!" and going into position. When Dino reacts violently (according to Hayato's calculations, that is) he'll be needing me to get him out of here alive.

* * *

"Kyoya, are you ready?"

I looked up from my shaking hands to the herbivore- no, ever since he became my best friend four years ago, he has been promoted to the rank of omnivore (along with his swordsman lover)- standing in front of me. Hayato's mouth was set in grim determination.

I sighed, my hands folding to fists. I was acting herbivorous, I know, and I hated it. The first and last time I acted like this was when I got drunk on the wine Hayato gave me. That stupid Cavallone was also the reason on why I had decided to get drunk that day in the first place. I scoffed in self-mockery. The two times in my life I acted like a herbivore was because of a stupid, clumsy blonde with shit-eating smiles and a sponge turtle who had already tried to eat him, but is yet to successfully kill him.

I stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be." I took Hibird from the top of my head.

"Hibird," I addressed my feathery yellow familiar. "Are you ready?" I asked him. He cocks his head side to side, then flutters off, singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem as he goes.

I looked at Hayato, then nodded. He nodded back. "Right. Here goes nothing."

* * *

"What…?" I stumble a few steps back. "No… _No…!_" My eyes blazed.

Kyoya and the Smokin' Bomb were connected in a fierce lip-lock, hands roaming everywhere.

I saw the Italian glance at me then smirked. He made a show of kissing Kyoya, making sure to use tongue, lips and teeth.

I saw red (ironic how red is the color of Storm flames, yet it is my little brother's _Storm_ Guardian who's causing it), and I felt anger and jealousy course through me.

_That's it,_ I thought. _No more Mr Nice Bronco._

Four years ago, I managed to reign in my anger, but now…

"_Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce_!"

* * *

"Ouch! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" the silver-haired Italian cussed.

"Hayato! I told you to watch your language around me!" Kyoya scolded Gokudera the same time I apologized: "Smokin' Bomb! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Said bomber was on the ground, his clothes singed and his abdomen burned by my attack. The Rain Guardian had his lover cradled carefully in his arms while the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei healed him.

The Storm Guardian hissed through his teeth. "Jeez, cut me some slack, Kyoya! I got scorched by Bronco's pure Sky Flames of Jealousy," he joked under his breath. "Don't mind it Bronco, I already knew you'd react violently; that's why I had Takeshi hide, and had Hibird get Turf-Top here."

"That was EXTREME, Octopus-Head! You survived a direct hit from Dino-san's ultimate attack with minimal injuries TO THE EXTREME!" Gokudera winced when the boxer talked (Correction: We ALL winced).

"Of course I did, Turf-Top! I am the Tenth's right-hand man! What kind of second-in command would I be if I can't even do something like this?" he flinched slightly during his declaration.

"That's the best I can do, Octopus-Head! Dino-san EXTREMELY used PURE Sky Flames! They're EXTREMELY more damaging than ordinary Sky Flames!" he got up and dusted his bandaged hands. "You have to EXTREMELY rest for THREE MONTHS and have to change bandages REGULARLY! Or else your burns will get EXTREMELY infected and WORSEN TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief once the Sun Guardian had jogged off to continue his training.

"Maa, maa~ Hayato, you heard what Senpai said: you need to rest!" Yamamoto beamed at his boyfriend as he carefully carried Gokudera off of the floor. "Well, Dino-san, Hibari, we'll be going now!"

"Oi, Kyoya!" the bomber shouted when he and the swordsman were at the door. "I expect you tell me _everything _by tomorrow, got it?" he demanded, a smirk on his lips.

Kyoya shook his head. "Are you a woman, Hayato? You care too much about gossip, omnivore," he chided.

Gokudera's smirk grew at that. "I'm your best friend, remember? I _have _to know!" and with that, he motioned his boyfriend forwards and out the door.

* * *

"So," the stupid herbivore started, his equally stupid smile back on his face.

"Hn," I hummed, turning away to hide my blush. He seemed to notice still, despite my efforts, because I felt his warm, muscular hands wrap around me.

"Kyoya, if you felt neglected, you could have just told me. We could have spared Gokudera the pain he's suffering right now."

I scoffed. "Neglected? Me? Watch your mouth, Bronco." I shouldered my out of his grasp and flashed him my tonfas. "You forget who you're talking to, herbivore."

"No, I don't," he whispers as his arms wound around me once again. "I'm talking to my cute little, jealous lover." He nuzzles his nose on the junction between my neck and shoulder and takes a deep breath.

I growled. "Herbivore, hands off," I warned.

He chuckles, ignoring my threat. "Don't worry; I won't accept any of those proposals."

I tense slightly, indicating that I was listening.

"Next week, I'll be announcing that I am in a relationship with you, and that I won't be getting married to some other Dons' fragile glass daughters."

I start at the news. The Bronco and I had hidden our relationship from outside the Vongola and Cavallone famiglias for the sake of his reputation. I had been perfectly fine with it; as long as no one bothered us, I didn't mind that we had to keep things under wraps.

I lay my head on top of his. "What about your reputation?" I asked quietly.

He did a raspberry. "Reputation, my ass." He laughs as I hit him softly on the head because of his choice of words.

"But, seriously, Kyoya; as long as I have you, I'm happy. Yes, I may be passing off the opportunity of securing connections with other strong families through marriage, but I would not be happy if I married someone else. I love you, Kyoya: you, and only you."

I didn't let it show, but inside I was happy. I admit: I had been insecure. I had doubted Cavallone's sincerity, and it made me think and act so out of character. But my crazy antics as of late only served to strengthen our relationship more.

I cleared my throat and escaped his display of affection. I brought up my tonfas and settled into a stance. "Be prepared, Bronco. For making me act herbivorous and jealous, I shall bite you to death."

* * *

* this is a joke made by Kyoya in bunnylovez8059's Failed Confessions. Read it to get it.

** most writers depict Kyoya to have low tolerance in alcohol. I wonder if that's true? Yoohoo, Amano-sensei?

* * *

Okay, so it's 3 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. Review please? That'll be the best gift you could give this debutante! Aside from complete compilation of all the released episodes of the anime, of course! Hahahaha!


End file.
